


Share

by FuckDeaneveryday



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Cock Slut Jensen, Come Slut Jensen, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jared, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckDeaneveryday/pseuds/FuckDeaneveryday
Summary: Jared是Jensen的男朋友，对他很好，可是Jared不知道的是Jensen是个十足的荡妇，他需要被粗暴地对待、被侮辱，而这些恰好Jared的养父Jeff全都能满足。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一时心血来潮的产物。  
> 看清tag和配对，雷者勿入。

作为一个从小没有父母被收养的孩子来说，Jared和他的养父Jeff的关系一直都很好，尤其是在听到那么多被养父母虐待的故事后更加觉得自己很幸运，所以当他跟Jeff出柜的时候，Jeff只是为他骄傲。

在Jeff三番五次地追问下Jared才终于答应带男朋友回家来，这天放学后Jared回到家就高兴地跟Jeff说：“Jensen的父母这周末要离开镇子办事，所以他能整个周末都呆在咱们家里吗？”

“当然可以了Jared，他是你的男朋友，你想什么时候带他回来都可以不用征求我的意见。”Jared感激地抱抱Jeff，Jeff从冰箱上的便利贴撕下一张，“快告诉我他喜欢吃什么，我提前准备好，必须得为你撑起面子来。”

“不用那么认真的。”虽然Jared说了不用认真可是Jeff还是把一切都准备得很妥当。

周五下午放学Jared就带着Jensen一起回了家，Jeff非常礼貌地拥抱了他，整顿晚餐的气氛都非常和谐，看到Jensen和Jeff能合得来Jared也更加高兴了。可是他不知道的是，在餐桌下Jensen的脚一直搭在Jeff的腿上，轻轻地摩擦，可是在桌子上面Jensen的表情没有任何异常。Jeff的老二在Jensen的摩擦中慢慢硬起来，他看着Jensen舔掉嘴角沙拉酱的样子，心里默默腹诽：原来是个荡妇。

让Jared惊讶的是Jeff竟然同意他和Jensen一起睡，但他还是压抑住了想要做爱的想法，毕竟这是Jensen在他家的第一个晚上，尽管Jeff表示默认，可他觉得还是不应该这么明目张胆，再加上他今天在体育课上消耗太大躺在床上很快就睡着了。可是Jensen就没有那么快就睡着了，在听到Jared发出鼾声后蹑手蹑脚地下了床离开了他的卧室，Jeff的卧室门虚掩着，Jensen轻轻推开看到Jeff坐在床上手里捧着一本书。

“你过来干什么？”

“你知道我想干什么。”Jensen关上门爬上了床，坐在Jeff的腿上，屁股蹭着他的老二，“你想操我，我看得出来。”

“我也看得出来你是个想被人操的荡妇。”Jeff的手用力地捏了一把Jensen的屁股，“我说的对不对？”

“嗯，对。”Jensen呻吟着点头，“我就是个荡妇，想要被操，求你操我Daddy。”

“操！你还真是个婊子！”Jeff拉下Jensen一把脱掉自己的短裤，“来舔舔Daddy的老二，把我舔高兴了我就操你。”

Jensen立刻趴下身子含住了Jeff的老二，快速地吞吐，Jeff已经很久没有做过了，很快就被Jensen吸得硬了起来，“操，你这个婊子，真会吸，你总是背着Jared吸别人的鸡巴吗？”

“没有，这是第一次，在学校不敢怕被Jared知道。”

“在他的家就不怕他知道吗？”

“你是他的养父，他跟我说你是他唯一的亲人，所以你不会让他知道的对不对？”Jensen抬起头一脸无辜地看着他的样子让Jeff更想狠狠地操他，一把拉起Jensen，“转过去，现在Daddy要操你那个淫荡的屁股了。”

Jeff的手指毫无阻碍地伸进了Jensen的小穴，“提前准备过了？”

“嗯，直接操进来，我已经准备好了。”Jeff扶着阴茎就那样操了进去，“操，真是个骚穴，好紧。”

“啊，舒服。求Daddy用力操我的骚穴。”Jensen撅着屁股呻吟，Jeff听从他的话用力又快速地抽插，直到听到Jensen突然大声地呻吟，“就是那里，用力！”

Jeff抓着Jensen的屁股狠狠地操着他的骚穴，被紧紧包裹着的感觉犹如天堂一样，“操！你这个婊子！我喜欢你的骚穴！太舒服了！”

“我也喜欢Daddy的大鸡巴，把我的骚穴填得满满的，好舒服......啊，再用力，我要射了。”

“射吧婊子。”Jeff刚说完Jensen就射了出来，缩紧的骚穴夹得Jeff也到了高潮边缘，“操，我也要射了，我要射进你的骚穴，你想要我的精液吗婊子？”

“想，射进来，求你射进来。”Jeff如他所愿全部射了进去。Jeff抽出老二不等他说Jensen就马上转过来含住了他的老二，把上面的精液舔得干干净净。

“婊子！”

Jensen回到Jared卧室的时候他还在睡着，快速地在洗手间清理干净后才躺在Jared的身边。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仍然没有beta，如果有错别字请见谅。

02、  
第二天Jensen醒来时Jared还熟睡着，下楼看到Jeff穿着睡衣正在厨房做早餐，Jeff听到脚步声转过身看到了穿着短裤的Jensen，裤裆里的老二不自觉地抽了一下，“Jared起来了吗？”  
“还没，他睡得很香呢。”Jensen走近Jeff手隔着裤子抚摸他的老二，舔着嘴唇说：“估计至少还得半个小时才能醒来呢，他昨天体育课打了一个小时的球累得不轻。”  
Jeff放下手里的碗说：“那这半个小时能干点什么呢？”  
“看你喽。”Jensen欠操的样子让Jeff就想立刻把老二塞进他淫荡的嘴巴里，事实上他也这么做了，Jensen跪在他身前拉下他的睡裤迫不及待地含住了他半硬的阴茎。  
“操！真不知道像Jared那么温柔的孩子是怎么满足你这个荡妇的。”  
“如果他能满足我就不会现在跪在这里吸你的鸡巴了。”Jensen再次把Jeff的阴茎吞进嘴巴，Jeff冷笑一声说：“憋了这么久才找到机会也挺能忍啊。”  
“如果不是遇到你我还能接着忍下去，因为Jared真的对我很好，我不想伤害他。”Jeff把老二再次粗暴地操进Jensen的嘴巴，“行了，闭嘴干点儿正事吧。”  
Jensen把Jeff完全舔硬之后Jeff忍不住直接开始用力操起了Jensen的嘴，Jensen的嘴巴被整根阴茎充得满满的发出呜咽声。“啊，操！我真的不应该这么做，可是你的嘴太舒服了！”Jeff说着下流的话一遍遍粗暴地操着Jensen的嘴，完全不在乎他有没有被呛到。几分钟之后Jeff低吼着射进了Jensen的嘴，Jensen贪婪地吮吸着Jeff的龟头把他舔得干干净净。  
“去洗漱吧婊子，别让Jared发现了。”Jensen点头上了楼。  
“操！”Jeff靠着桌子低声咒骂道，他的内心非常愧疚，Jared已经很可怜了，从他收养Jared的那一刻他就发誓会好好照顾这个孩子，可是现在他竟然背着自己的养子操着他的男朋友，而且还是他的第一个男朋友。可是他也是一个有生理需求的人，因为有了Jared后他从不敢轻易开始一段恋爱关系，他都记不清在此之前上一次做爱是什么时候，而恰巧Jensen又是那么淫荡的一个骚货。尽管Jeff在内心给自己一遍遍找理由，可他的愧疚不但丝毫未减，对Jensen的欲望反而加深了。

接下来的周末Jeff不敢轻举妄动了。他们并排坐在沙发上看电影，Jared坐在中间，Jeff根本无心看电影，脑子里不是Jensen含着他老二的样子就是舔干净他精液的淫荡样子，不一会儿他就感觉到自己的阴茎硬起来了，他知道他没办法再待下去了，所以他借口说出去买吃的开车离开了家。Jensen知道Jeff为什么出去，因为他也同样忍受着煎熬，不过至少Jared还在，听到Jeff的汽车声音走远后Jensen立刻跨坐在了Jared腿上，“你养父都走了，你可以操我了。”  
Jared显然还有点紧张，“他可能就在路口超市买东西十几分钟就回来了。”  
“不会那么快的。”Jensen已经拉开了Jared的裤链跪下来掏出了他的阴茎吞进了嘴巴，“操！”Jared仍然有点紧张地看了看窗外，“那我们去卧室吧，窗帘都没拉外面人经过会看到的。”  
“谁会没事经过你家的窗户？别担心了，抓紧时间。”Jared也放下了心开始享受Jensen的嘴，彻底硬起来之后Jensen爬上沙发踢掉了裤子分开双腿跪趴着，“操我。”  
Jared伸进手指时却发现Jensen已经润滑过了，“那会儿在厕所润滑的，节省时间嘛。”Jared一次性伸进了三根手指，“在我养父的眼皮底下你就这么迫不及待地想要跳上我的老二吗？”  
“呃，对啊，我们好久都没有做过了。”Jensen心虚地回答，他当然不会承认他是早晨在厨房给Jeff口交之后忍不住玩了自己的骚穴，“快点操我。”  
Jared也没再等，握着阴茎对准Jensen的小穴操了进去，Jared不会像Jeff那样讲下流话说他有多么淫荡欠操，也不会像Jeff那样粗暴用力，温柔地操了几分钟之后Jensen忍不住说：“你快一点，万一Jeff马上回来了呢。”Jared这才加快了速度用力操起了Jensen，虽然仍然比Jeff温柔太多，但至少比之前好多了，两个人也很快都高潮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我新开了一个接梗贴，如果有感兴趣的可以去看看，因为我想写很黄很黄的肉可是不知道写什么，希望大家都来头脑风暴！


	3. Chapter 3

03、

自从那个周末之后Jeff和Jensen就延续了他们的关系，Jensen会在放学和Jared分开后给Jeff打电话，一般他们会约好在Jensen家附近的某个不起眼的角落，天黑后Jeff开车过去在车里操他，甚至还有几次在小树林里Jeff把他顶在树上狠狠地操他。他们能见面的机会不多，每一次时间也都很短，Jeff也从不浪费，总在见面之后30秒之内就会让Jensen含住他的阴茎。

这天他们终于等到了机会，Jared告诉Jensen放学后他们小组要留下来开会为下周的辩论比赛做准备，至少得一个多小时才能回去，于是Jensen和Jared分开后立刻给Jeff打了电话：“Jared要和小组开会，一个多小时后才能回去！”

Jeff根本不需要再问什么就知道他们接下来要做什么了，“好，十分钟后你在你们学校的街口等我，我去接你。”

在回去的路上Jensen就已经迫不及待地在车里直接吸起了Jeff的老二，Jeff一只手握着方向盘，一只手按住Jensen的头让他把自己含得更深，“才四天没操你，就又这么骚了？”Jensen嘴里含着阴茎呜咽着在说些什么，Jeff也毫不关心，以他的了解Jensen这个时候说的话除了承认自己是个爱被操的婊子之外就不会是别的了。

 

Jared的小组里一位成员在他们讨论了十分钟之后突然接到家里的电话需要他回去，没办法他们只好结束了讨论等下次再约时间了。Jared晃晃悠悠地走回了家，门口看到Jeff的车还很惊讶他怎么今天回来得这么早，一进门就听到楼上隐隐约约有声音，Jared走上去听到声音是从Jeff的卧室里传出来的，然而走到门口却看到了让他惊掉下巴的景象。

Jeff正跪在床上从后面用力地操着他的男朋友，“婊子还想我再用力吗？”

“要！Daddy，再用力一点！用力操你的婊子！”Jared从来没想到这样的话会从Jensen嘴里说出来，他从来都不知道原来他那么温柔的男朋友骨子里竟然是个不折不扣的荡妇。

似乎是感觉到有人一样Jeff突然转过了头，结果就看到了Jared，吓得立刻从Jensen身体里退出来用手艰难地挡住自己勃起的阴茎，“Jared？对不起Jared，你听我解释......”

“解释什么？解释你是个怎样的混蛋才会在背地里操养子的男朋友吗？”Jensen也吓坏了，用枕头遮住自己的下身跪在床上不知所措：“Jared，对不起......我真的不是故意的，我没有想要欺骗你。”

“我对你不好吗？你是不是不喜欢我？如果不喜欢我可以直接和我分手为什么要这样？”

“不，你对我很好，能做你的男朋友我真的很幸福，我说过我爱你的话也都是真的从来没有骗过你。”

“爱我？和我的养父做爱也是爱我？”

“对不起Jared，我只是......”Jensen感觉快要哭了，他是真的从来都不想和Jared分开，“我只是需要一些你没能给我的东西。”

“什么东西？”Jensen低着头不知如何开口，Jared看了一眼Jeff后问道：“你是想要我像Jeff刚才那样操你吗？”

Jensen点点了头，Jared继续说：“像婊子那样粗暴用力地操你吗？不要把你当成男朋友而是一个下贱的婊子吗？”

Jensen短暂地犹豫后点了点头。

“好，那我给你想要的。”


	4. Chapter 4

04、  
Jared走过来解开皮带拿出自己的老二说：“张开。”Jensen听话地张开嘴含进Jared的阴茎开始卖力地舔弄，Jared偏头示意站在一旁的Jeff：“你过去，继续操他的骚穴。”  
Jeff不敢相信自己听到了什么，他什么话都没说走到Jensen身后抓着他的屁股操进了他还湿着的骚穴，Jeff咬着嘴唇把想要说的话全都咽了下去。Jared看得出来他在忍什么，一边操着Jensen的嘴一边说：“说话啊，刚才你不是说得挺流利的嘛，你平时都叫他什么？”  
Jeff犹豫着回答了他的问题，“婊子，荡妇……他喜欢被羞辱，说得越过分他越淫荡。”  
“操！”Jared用力地操进了Jensen的嘴，还被准备好的Jensen被呛得发出呜咽声，“我猜你现在很兴奋吧，很喜欢我们一前一后操着你的两个洞吧？你是不是经常这样幻想？”  
Jared抽出自己的老二等待着Jensen的回答，Jensen点头：“是。”  
“我早应该发现的。”Jared再次操进Jensen的嘴，这一次没有等Jensen吸他就用力地操起了他的嘴，“操！我从来没有这样操过你的嘴，太爽了！”Jared又看向Jeff，“你快射了吗？”  
Jeff呻吟着点头：“嗯。”  
“等着我，我想让我们一起射在他的脸上。”  
“操！”Jared所说的画面差点让Jeff直接射出来，随即放缓了动作慢慢操着Jensen的骚穴。  
没用多久Jared就接近了高潮，急忙从Jensen的嘴里退出来对Jeff说：“快过来。”Jeff走到Jensen脸前，两个人对着Jensen的脸撸动着自己的老二，Jensen也非常自觉地张开了嘴，两个人低吼着几乎同时地射在了出来，一部分射在了他的舌头上，一部分射在了他的脸上。  
“别动。”Jared命令道，从裤兜里掏出手机对着Jensen的脸按下了快门，“操！你这个骚样子应该设成壁纸的。”Jared想了想又说：“算了，还是设成你的来电显示吧。”

三个人都清理干净后坐在沙发上，Jared第一个开了口：“当我看到你们两个的时候，我以为我会特别生气，可我的老二又很快硬了起来。”Jared转头看向Jensen：“看到你被别人操干，叫得像个婊子的时候，兴奋多过了生气，可我不想再有像今天这样的惊喜了。所以，我们需要达成一个共识，Jensen你是想被我们两个人操的吧？”  
Jensen脸红着点点头，Jared继续问道：“那别人呢？你还想被别人操吗？”Jensen看看Jeff又看看Jared，摇了摇头，Jared不放过他：“真的吗？”  
Jensen又看看Jared，最终还是摇了摇头，“不是真的？那到底是什么？Jensen你要说清楚。”  
“我……我还想被别人操。”Jensen的这句话让Jeff的身体又开始发热，操，没想到Jared竟然找了一个这么淫荡的婊子。  
“想被谁操？学校橄榄球队的那帮人？还是某个老师？”Jared问他。  
“没有特定的人。”  
“所以你来者不拒喽？只要器大活好你都愿意被他们干是不是？”  
Jensen点头说是，Jared向沙发上靠去，手隔着裤子摸着自己已经支起帐篷的老二，“操，你真的是刷新了我的底线。”  
Jensen以为Jared生气了，低下头说：“对不起。”  
“噢，别抱歉，我还挺庆幸你这么淫荡的，把我一些不敢想的性幻想都实现了。以后你想让谁干你先跟我说，我同意了你才可以，知道吗？”  
Jensen有点惊讶，但还是很快地点了头：“嗯。”  
Jared又看向Jeff：“你没意见吧？”  
Jeff耸耸肩说：“他可是你的男朋友，你都没意见我能有什么意见？”  
“好，那就这么定了。”


End file.
